


Memories I Will Hold

by Ultimatefanofbooks



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatefanofbooks/pseuds/Ultimatefanofbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents happen, people are missed, words are spoken too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories I Will Hold

There was a slight drizzle, Peggy might call it spitting, the sky was filled with grey clouds ready to drown her, and Angie wasn’t sure anymore that she would care if she did drown. Through the noise of her own thoughts, the only sound that registered was the rustle of leaves on the trees.

She made her way over slowly, not quite sure she could believe it was real. How could she have let that happen?

Realising her feet had already carried her there, with nothing else to do; Angie falls back on her default of babbling.

“Hey, how are you doing, it’s been a while hasn’t it. I guess I’m good but nothing’s really been the same since the accident.” Angie started sobbing, she couldn’t help it anymore. “I started talking to myself a lot lately. Waiting for responses that will never come because I was so used to you being there. But now you’re dead and I’m crying over your grave like some star crossed lover.” 

Angie stayed a while longer, sitting on the wet ground, not caring if her dress will get ruined, letting all her emotions leave her in the form of tears. Making sure this wasn’t a convoluted dream of hers. That Peggy really wouldn’t be there when she woke up tomorrow morning.

When Angie left, it was with a whispered “I love you”. Maybe somewhere Peggy was watching over her, finally hearing something Angie had been too scared to tell her before.

Filled with regrets of what could have been and what was, Angie couldn’t bear it anymore. As Angie turned to leave, only then did she notice the man in the shadows listening in to every word she had said.

Angie felt as if even the trees were judging her for her ungodly ways now, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care anymore. 

Nothing mattered without Peggy beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first proper fic I've written, so sorry if it isn't all too good.


End file.
